Melt
by Bulecelup
Summary: Hatiku terasa seperti mau meleleh, sama seperti cokelat valentine yang ku pegang ini! SenaSuzu.


**Title: **MELT

**Pair: **Sena x Suzuna.

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance.

**Summary: **Hatiku terasa seperti mau meleleh, sama seperti cokelat valentine yang ku pegang ini! SenaSuzu.

**© Eyeshield 21 **belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hah... aku menghela nafas panjang, hari ini terasa sangat berbeda... uh, iya... hari ini adalah hari Valentine, dan aku, Sena Kobayakawa sudah dapat memastikan kalau aku tak akan mendapatkan cokelat Valentine.

Saat sampai di sekolah, auranya benar-benar terasa berbeda sekali. Di lapangan bertebaran banyak anak-anak gadis, berusaha untuk memberikan cokelat buatan mereka sendiri kepada laki-laki yang mereka suka dengan wajah merah...

Aku menghela nafas, merasa sedikit malas melihat cinta dan aura kasih sayang dimana-mana. Bukannya merasa iri sih, tapi ya... ya mungkin sedikit, selama ini aku belum pernah mendapatkan cokelat tanda cinta dari seorang gadis...

Mamori-senpai sebenarnya pernah memberikanku cokelat Valentine, dia juga memberikannya kepada anggota team Bats yang lainnya... cokelat tanda persahabatan, katanya.

Tapi dia hanya memberikan cokelat special hanya kepada Hiruma, berbeda dengan cokelat yang dia berikan kepada kami semua.

"Yo, Sena!"

Monta memanggilku dari dalam kelas, dia melambaikan tangan untuk menyuruhku menghampirinya. Maka aku samperi dia, yang sedang berdiri bersandarkan jendela kelas.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku dengan ramah.

"Pagi! Hey, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan cokelat Valentine?!" Tanya Monta dengan penuh semangat, aku berkedip beberapa kali setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, mengapa dia menanyakan hal itu? Padahal dia tahu aku tak pernah mendapatkan cokelat Valentine! (_Kecuali dari Mamori-senpai, namun itu tak di hitung..._)

"Er....sepertinya belum..." jawabku dengan nada lemas, biasanya sih cuman aku sama Monta saja yang tak mendapatkan cokelat Valentine di antara anggota team kami, entah mengapa sepertinya pada gadis itu enggan memberikannya...

"Hehe... aku sudah mendapatkannya dong! Dari anak kelas satu pula! Hehehe!!" mendadak dia memperlihatkan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk hati yang di lapisi kertas kado berwarna pink dengan motif hati, udah begitu ada pita besar mengikatnya di tengah pula!

Hah? Monta dapat cokelat Valentine? Nggak salah!?

"A...apa!? kau mendapatkannya!? Uh..." aku langsung berkecil hati, Tahun ini Monta mendapatkan cokelat... lalu kapan aku akan mendapatkannya juga? Setahun yang akan datang? 2 tahun yang akan datang? 3 tahun yang akan datang? Atau selama-lamanya aku tak akan mendapatkan cokelat Valentine?

Monta sepertinya sadar kalau aku menjadi pundung, dan nampaknya dia sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik...

"Jangan khawatir, Sena! Pasti kamu akan mendapatkannya suatu saat nanti kok!!! Sabar aja, dan teruslah yakin kalau kamu akan mendapatkannya, ok?!" sahut Monta sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

Hal itu sama sekali tak membuatku lepas dari rasa Pundung ini...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Suara terindah yang pernah aku dengar di sekolah ialah suara bel pulang, aku ingin segera mengakhiri hari Pundung ini... pulang, mandi, makan, mengerjakan pr, lalu tidur. Menanti hari esok untuk tiba...

Semoga saja hari esok lebih baik daripada hari ini...

"Sena-senpai!!"

Ketika aku mau berbelok dari gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis memanggilku. Ketika aku melihat kebelakang, ada Suzuna sedang berlari menggunakan roller blade-nya menuju ke arahku.

Lho? Sekolahnya kan seharusnya pulang lebih awal daripada sekolahku, tapi mengapa dia masih memakai pakaian sekolahnya?

"Suzu-chan." Dia berhenti tepat di depanku, dia terlihat kecapekan, apa gara-gara berlari mengejarku dari jauh ya??

"Se...Sena-senpai!" Suzuna langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk karena dia sedang berusaha untuk mengambil nafas, kedua mata kami bertemu secara tak sengaja...

Lalu aku bertanya kepadanya "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Suzu-chan? Bukannya kau seharusnya sudah pulang dari tadi?"

"Ee-hh... i..iya sih, tapi...tapi..." aku melihat wajahnya menjadi merah padam, Suzu-chan terlihat begitu manis dengan wajah merah itu... eh...apa? "Aku...aku punya urusan dengan Sena-senpai!"

"Urusan? Denganku? Memangnya ada apa, Suzu-chan?" jawabannya membuatku bingung, urusan? Seingatku kita tak mempunyai urusan apa-apa...

"I...ini..." mendadak dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya, sebuah bingkisan berbentuk bundar...dengan pita putih. Dia menyodorkan benda itu kepadaku. "To....Tolong di terima...!"

Butuh 5 menit bagiku untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau Suzuna.... memberiku....cokelat Valentine!

"E...eh!? su....sungguh!? ini...ini benar-benar untukku!?" glek, aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku jadi memanas dan merah, udah gitu aku langsung bertanya hal yang aneh-aneh kepadanya pula! "Kau...kau tak salah orang bukan?!"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku...aku membuat cokelat ini untuk Sena-senpai... tadi aku meninggalkannya di rumah...setelah sekolahku usai aku berlari kembali ke rumah dan langsung menuju kemari...dan...dan maaf ya jika Cokelatnya sudah mau meleleh..." kulihat gadis itu kakinya gemetaran, pasti membutuhkan keberanian yang sangat besar baginya untuk memberikan cokelat ini secara langsung kepadaku....

Ku ambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Suzuna, dan membukanya secara perlahan... yang aku temukan di balik bungkusan itu adalah cokelat bundar dengan motif seperti bola rugby, cokelat itu sedikit lembek karena sudah mulai meleleh.

Aku... tak menyangka, kalau Suzu-chan.. akan menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan cokelat Valentine kepadaku... dan...aku...aku juga suka Suzu-chan... sejak dulu....

"Ka-kalau kau tak mau memakannya juga tak apa, aku..."

"Terima kasih, Suzu-chan." Akupun memakan cokelat itu dalam satu gigitan.

"Eh!?" Suzuna mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dia melihatku dengan tatapan lurus, dia nampak terkejut sekali ketika melihatku memakan cokelat buatannya yang meleleh... mungkin dia pikir aku tak akan memakannya.

Cokelat yang meleleh di mulutku ini terasa sangat manis, melebur dengan cantik di lidahku, untuk sesaat aku memejamkan mataku untuk benar-benar merasakan cokelat ini perlahan-lahan bergerak menuruni tenggorokanku...

Dan senyuman sumringah Suzu-chan menambah manis rasa cokelat ini.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Gou-ing, Going, my soul! **_**By: Dynamite SHU **_~Digimon Savers~)

**MATTGASM: ** iseng mencoba SenaSuzu... argh, jadi abal begini hasilnya =___=; thanks for reading... :P

**OMAKE!: ** judul "MELT" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Hatsune Miku_ dari _Singing Software Vocaloid_.


End file.
